


Fear

by Arsoemon



Series: Younglings [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Short One Shot, Tiny Thief Verse, after school special vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: It’s a stormy evening at the Sakura residence, and one tiny thief learns it’s okay to be afraid.
Series: Younglings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not too long after One Candle, which would put them at about 6-9 years old, if you’re keeping track. The plots are unrelated, so no need to read that one first (or at all, if you don’t want).

“You can set up the cars and stuff. I gotta go to the bathroom,” Akira flips on the light switch.

“The animal bin ith too high,” Yusuke sets his stuffed fox on his pillow.

“I’ll get it when I come back,” Akira runs out of the room.

Yusuke hums to himself as he starts pulling toy bins from the shelf. He absently glances at the window after a flash of lightning but nearly jumps out of his skin when the thunder follows. The thunder was surprisingly close and loud, but the scream from the closet is what sends him running. He runs to grab Vincent the fox and crouches in the far corner, staring at the closet door.

Akira returns, humming his own song. He stops and looks from the bins on the floor to Yusuke in the corner to the closet. “What happened?”

“The door yelled,” Yusuke points and whispers from behind Vincent.

Akira picks up the ducky flashlight from the little table by the door and moves to the closet, Yusuke a couple steps behind. Akira turns on the flashlight before shoving the sliding door aside. Both boys jump at the big red eyes peering back at them from the corner until the sniffles reach their ears. “Goro?” Akira leans in, pushing a falling blanket aside.

“Go-nii?” Yusuke lowers the fox as he peeks past Akira.

“Are you okay?”

“Go away,” Akechi rubs his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Why are you crying?” Yusuke crouches under Akira’s arm.

“I’m not,” Akechi looks up defiantly. The thunder rumbles again, startling all three. Akechi curls in on himself and buries his face in his knees as if he’s trying to disappear into the closet.

“Are you scared of the storm?” Akira crouches down, too. Akechi shakes his head no. Then his eyes soften, and he nods slowly. “It’s okay. Storms are scary.”

“Too loud,” Yusuke nods.

“But we’re home, and it’s safe, and me and Yusuke are here. Futaba and Sojiro, too.”

“And Vinthent!” Yusuke holds up the fox. “He very good at protecting. Here,” he offers the plush to Akechi who slowly uncurls. He takes the fox in hand and looks at it for a while before holding it to his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Futaba appears in the doorway. “Sojiro says wash your hands. Dinner time!” She looks at the open closet door and comes to see what they’re looking at. “Gogo? Come out! We can play later.”

“He don’t like the... th-thorm, um, the thunder,” Yusuke looks down, a bit flustered.

Futaba considers this for a moment before she turns and runs out of the room. She returns with her pink ranger headphones and places them over Akechi’s ears with great concentration. “Shoo thunder! No more!” She holds a finger to her lips. Akechi seems to relax a little, and Akira offers him a hand.

Akechi accepts his help to stand. He hands the plush back to Yusuke and takes the headphones off. “Thank you. But I’m the biggest. You shouldn’t be helping me feel better.”

“Why not?” Yusuke almost sounds hurt.

“I’m not supposed to be scared of stuff. I’m supposed to protect you.”

“But you do!” Futaba clenches her fists.

“Yeah! You protect from the dark when Jiro-than ith not awake.”

“And you helped me stand up to Ina,” Futaba nods.

“And you keep strangers away when we go outside.”

“And remember? Sojiro is scared of spiders and one of us getting lost,” Futaba leans in and whispers.

“Big people can be afraid, too,” Yusuke gives Vincent back to Akechi.

“And they can still protect us just fine,” Akira reassures him as they all offer encouraging smiles.

Just outside the door is Sojiro. He had been wondering what was taking them so long and why it was so quiet up here when he stumbled upon this important little exchange. He quickly straightens up his face, trying hard to tone down the proud papa smile before he steps in.

“Hey. What’s the holdup?” They all look to Akechi, still holding Vincent and the headphones.

“Boss, can we turn on the radio while we eat?” he asks.

“I don’t see why not,” he smiles. “What should we listen to?” They all start yelling their requests excitedly. “Alright, alright. Wash hands, and we’ll decide which to listen to first at the table.” They all clamber to the bathroom sink. “Indoor feet! Yusuke, careful by the stairs!”


End file.
